


Two Crows

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Background Gaston, Background Human Characters, Background Rumbelle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: How did Regina know when to meet Belle on the road?





	

**Author's Note:**

> White-throated-packrat prompted: [Twa Corbies (traditional)](http://www.twocrows.co.uk/twa_corbies.html).
> 
>  **WARNING: gruesome imagery.** Blame the original poem/song.

Unlike what the rest of the Enchanted Forest would believe, the Dark Castle wasn't surrounded by scores of carrion birds looking to take their nourishment from the bodies cast away by the Dark One.

In fact, barring the odd owl that ventured close because a mouse had sought refuge beyond the walls, the only two birds in sight were two crows that stood vigilantly from a branch high up the tallest tree in the Dark One's gardens.

A perfect vantage point to observe the great gates of the castle.

Their task was simple. To look for a young girl, and fly to their mistress as soon as they saw her step out of Rumpelstiltskin protective wards. For weeks they had remained at attention, taking turns to fly to the town down the mountain for a quick meal. There had been a single sighting of the girl, come out the gates to wander down the garden for a half hour before she happily skipped her way back through the gates.

The crows had not been the only ones watching her, though the other one had perched on a higher spot yet. Alone at the window of his great tower, golden eyes watching as carefully as the two bonded crows had done.

There had not been a reason to go to the queen that day.

And days passed, and days passed...

The stranger made great noise as he marched up the road. His armor was silver, his sword held tightly in his hand. There was murder in his eyes, and he did not stop to pause and think of his actions as he knocked on the great doors.

The crows rustled and flew closer in, impatient for their first grand meal since their arrival.

They looked at each other in shock, when the body vanished before their eyes.

The Dark One never noticed them, distracted by the red bloom he'd bent to pick from the floor, and turning back without even one word.

The crows bristled.

"That was ours," one said. "Once they're dead, their flesh belongs to us."

The other flapped its wings, just as indignant. "Let's look. Let's search. Wherever it is, it must be close."

They went. Circling the spot in ever wider sweeps, until one squeaked in success. "It is he. It is he. Thrown and twisted, and not one soul to take him from us."

The other joined in. Not one horse. Not one hound. Not one soul to cry over the dead and drive them away.

They took their fill. Then they saved the rest for a later feast.

But on their return they discovered that their stay next to the Dark Castle was at an end.

"Look! Look!"

"There she is!"

They cried as they flew back to their spot, veering toward the road as they spotted the girl they'd been charged to spy. A cloak over her shoulders, a great basket hanging from her arm, she was making her way down to the village.

Away from the castle.

Away from the Dark One's protection.

"Wonderful day," one said, already turning toward their mistress's palace.

The other followed suit, agreeing with loud enthusiasm.

Their bellies full, their task complete.

They were as glad as crows could be. Happy to leave their post at last.

They would dine in luxury instead, the queen happy with their news. The knight would soon be bones and rot, forgotten and unsought.

But that wasn't their business anymore.

*

On the road, Belle looked up and saw two crows fly overhead. Instinct made her shiver at the sight, but she chuckled at her silly fears.

They were no portend of bad luck, she told herself.

If anything, they were a sign that she was free to travel far and away as well.

The End  
16/11/16


End file.
